


boy, you better do it soon

by foreverautumn



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Eren embarrassing himself, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:15:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverautumn/pseuds/foreverautumn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you out of your mind? Get the fuck out of here."</p>
<p>The harsh words ring through the silence of the cafeteria for a few moments, before, predictably, everyone starts to laugh. Levi seems to hear them from far off in the distance somewhere, as he watches Eren's face crumple into the most pathetic expression he's ever seen. His cheeks are stained red as he rushes from the cafeteria in mortification. Someone pats Levi's shoulder in mock consolation as they walk past, sniggering.</p>
<p>(written for a prompt that mentioned Eren expressing his feelings for Levi through a bastardized version of 'Kiss the Girl' and the aftermath of said incident. It kind of got away from me a little bit, oops)</p>
            </blockquote>





	boy, you better do it soon

It's his own fault, he supposes, for not nipping this whole thing in the bud before it had gotten completely out of hand. 

Which, judging by the insanity unfolding before him, it certainly has.

Eren finally finishes crooning his bastardized version of a goddamn Disney song, and Levi would think about how Eren's voice isn't half bad, if not for the fact that they're in the school cafeteria, every beady eye in the place glued to the spectacle.

Dead silence reigns for a full minute, as Eren shyly opens his eyes. Levi wants to simulatenously kill both Eren and himself, though even that won't erase the embarrassment.

Levi's hand balls into a fist as Eren bites his lip, voice lilting a little, "Um--"

He can't take anymore; Levi thumps his fist on the table, hard, and Eren jumps, and even that makes his skin itch in a most uncomfortable way. Levi scowls as darkly as he can.

"Are you out of your mind? Get the fuck out of here."

The harsh words ring through the silence of the cafeteria for a few moments, before, predictably, everyone starts to laugh. Levi seems to hear them from far off in the distance somewhere, as he watches Eren's face crumple into the most pathetic expression he's ever seen. His cheeks are stained red as he rushes from the cafeteria in mortification. Someone pats Levi's shoulder in mock consolation as they walk past, sniggering.

Levi doesn't finish his lunch.

\--

It shouldn't feel any different, but it does, somehow. 

He hadn't paid Eren any mind before, but now the _lack_ of Eren seems rather apparent. He never sees him anywhere, not even to pass by in the halls. It seems unusual that he'd even notice, but he must have just grown used to Eren being around, even if they didn't engage each other.

Not that he hadn't realized that the gangly freshman (maybe it's just a little annoying that he's taller than Levi, but then again, most people are) had a thing for him. It hadn't bothered him; Eren's a good kid, a little stupid, and obviously he has bad taste, but if it made him happy to flash Levi smiles and admire him (mostly from afar), well, it hadn't been hurting anybody.

Of course, this is how Levi felt _before_ the incident.

But even though it still makes him cringe to think of it, there's a restlessness in him, one he doesn't know how to fix.

\--

Hanji doesn't try her own rendition of Eren's serenade again after Levi kicks her, rather violently, underneath the table. Erwin stifles a laugh in his hand.

\--

It's one week later when Levi finally catches sight of Eren again. He's clutching his lunch tray like a shield, slinking over to his usual table, obviously trying not to draw attention to himself. A couple of people are giggling anyway, but no one says anything to him. Levi idly wonders where he's been eating lunch for the past week.

A blonde boy pats Eren's shoulder after he sits down. The way he slumps in his chair looks defeated, and Levi somehow finds himself staring at the back of his head for the rest of lunch.

\--

He begins to wonder if it's mere coincidence that Eren always sits facing the other way at his table, so that Levi is presented with a clear view of the back of his head. His hair always sticks up in the same spot, and Levi wonders why it doesn't bother anyone else the way it seems to bother him.

It's definitely not coincidence, though, as Levi watches Eren one day sheepishly talking to a dark-haired girl who eventually gets up and moves to sit on the other side of the table. Eren sits down in her vacated seat, and Levi frowns as he wants to flatten Eren's hair more than ever.

It doesn't occur to him that he always sits so that he has a view of Eren's table.

\--

If he weren't so annoyed, Levi would admire Eren for his persistence. They never run into each other anywhere but the cafeteria, and there Eren always carefully positions himself as to not look at Levi. 

Of course, if he were looking at Levi right now, he'd be shrinking away in fear.

Levi can't help his gaze from shifting into a glare. It's been one month since Eren has looked at him. How can anyone be so goddamn careful?

He wonders if Eren would continue calmly eating his lunch if Levi were to jump up on the table and start tapdancing. Would that be enough to get the other boy to just _look at him_ \--

Levi pauses in his mutilation of the mashed potatoes on his plate.

Is this how Eren had felt?

Thoughts constantly swirling, single-mindedly obsessed with one thing, one _person_ , driven to desperation, just hoping to be _noticed_ \--

Levi abruptly stands, Erwin looking over at him questioningly. It's not until he picks up his lunch tray that everyone at his table has their eyes focused on him.

"What're you doing, Le-- _vi_!?" Hanji's voice rises shrilly as Levi proceeds to splatter the contents of his tray all over his front.

It's no longer just the people at his table staring at him; heads are turning everywhere, confused whispers and the sound of slight sniggering starting to pick up. Levi keeps his eyes trained to the back of that one head of hair, and, seemingly unable to help himself, Eren slowly cranes his neck around.

He doesn't look away from Eren's face, his eyes, widening comically, eyebrows furrowing slightly as he gazes at Levi's uniform, before he flicks his eyes upwards, and--

Levi feels his stomach tumble as their eyes meet. Color blooms in Eren's cheeks as his eyes flicker away for just a moment, before coming back to meet Levi's gaze. His face is way too open, too easy to read. 

Why'd he have to end up falling for a kid like Eren?

Ignoring Erwin's concerned words at his side and Hanji, doubled over the table in laughter, Levi strides purposefully across the room til he ends up right in front of Eren, his eyes too big, cheeks too red, knuckles too white where they grip the back of his chair.

Once he's there, Levi hesitates for a moment, words momentarily failing him. Realizing belatedly that he still has his now empty tray clasped in one hand, he places it on the table next to Eren's. Eren doesn't even spare it a glance.

Levi would smile, if they were alone; they aren't, of course, the lively buzz of murmurs and laughter surrounding them. He places his hand next to Eren's on the back of the chair, and lowers his head infinitesimally; Eren's whole body seems to tremble, and Levi forgets that he shouldn't smile.

His lips quirk up just a bit at the corners, and he says quietly, "I don't sing."

With that, Levi turns and quickly exits the cafeteria, no longer able to stand the feel of his lunch clinging to his shirt. He pauses briefly in front of the bathroom, thinking that perhaps he'll just ditch his afternoon classes; he really can't stand walking around the rest of the day like this. He definitely has to clean himself up at least somewhat, though, and with a small sigh, Levi pushes open the door.

He jerks as he feels a hand grasp at the cuff of his sleeve, tentative, and he knows that it's Eren before he even turns around. His head is down, his lips pursed, ears a little red. Levi tugs his shirt out of Eren's grasp and continues on into the bathroom, holding the door open behind him. Eren bites his lip before following him in.

Aside from his shirt being absolutely ruined, Levi's in quite good spirits. He watches Eren fidget uncomfortably in the mirror, scratching the back of his head occasionally and sighing as he scuffs his shoes along the floor. 

Once he gets all of the food he can out of his shirt without taking it off, Levi turns around and finds himself quite suddenly face to face with Eren. His breath hitches in his throat as Eren grips him by the collar and jerks him forward; the wild thought that Eren's going to punch him flies through his mind as Eren's face twists in anger.

Levi braces himself; he does deserve it, after all, but what comes instead is an irritated huff. Tightened fingers turn lax, yet the furrow in Eren's brow remains. "You're stupid," he says, and Levi almost smiles again, and Eren must see the quiver in his lips. He smiles, a small one, not quite the kind that Levi remembers, but that's okay, for now.

"...and you're a mess," Eren finishes, voice trailing off into a mumble as he pulls his hands away from Levi, his boldness seemingly catching up to him, if the color reappearing in his ears is enough to go by.

Levi decides it's not so bad falling for a kid like Eren.

**Author's Note:**

> whoaaahoho this got away from me a little bit. The fluff is intoxicating here, my apologies.
> 
> Picture all the cute shenanigans these two will get up to after this...!


End file.
